Yes or No?
by wolftracks17
Summary: After months of hopeless guessing, Ron and Hermione finally make a breakthrough! So who has Harry been secretly dating for these 5 months? Read and find out


"Come on Harry!! Just tell us already!!" Ron whined

"Yeah Harry its about time you told us. It's almost been 5 months!!" Hermione added

Harry just shook his head and smiled. For months his two best friends, along with most of the school had been trying to find out whom he was secretly dating

"We've been through this, I'm not telling you"

"Can we guess?" Hermione asked

"Nah I asked that already Hermione" Ron sighed

"Yeah you can guess" Harry said cheerfully, Hermione grinned and Ron spit out his drink

"B-but, I t-thought-

"Yeah, last night we decided that you guys could guess, their friends already know"

"Ok then!! Can we you questions, like yes/no questions?" Hermione continued excitedly

Harry laughed and nodded

"Are they in Gryffindor?"

"No"

"Ravenclaw?"

"No"

"My god Harry?!?! You're dating a Hufflepuff?!?" Ron exclaimed

Harry's eyes glittered with laughter "Nope"

Ron sat there gaping, Hermione wore a similar expression

"You're dating a SLYTHERIN!!?!?!?!?!?!" Ron shouted, the entire Hall went silent and stared at the Golden Trio, Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment

Harry turned with a sinister glare aimed at the rest of the school and said clearly

"Yes, I'm dating a Slytherin, anyone want to say something?" His glare intensified and lightening forked across the enchanted ceiling

"N-nah I was j-just shocked t-that's all" Ron muttered, Hermione nodded, and once again the ceiling was calm and Harry was smiling

"Anymore questions?"

Ron and Hermione nodded enthusiastically

"Is she blonde?" Harry grinned and shook his head "Brunet?" another shake "Red hair? Black? Sandy? I don't know green???" Harry's grin was now almost ear-to-ear

"She's not bald is she?" Ron asked, defeated, again Harry shook his head no

"Uh.. Harry?" he turned toward Hermione "Is it even a girl?" she asked in a small voice

"Nope" Harry stated, then lost it at the look on Ron's face, even over his laughter the entire hall heard Ron's shout

"YOUR GAY!??!?"

After a repetition of the earlier glare Ron had calmed down (sorta) and the questions began again

"Our year?"

"Yep"

"Here right now"

"Yep"

Ron and Hermione studied the Slytherin table

"Black hair?"

"Nope"

"Brown?"

Hermione gulped "Blonde?"

Harry's grin seemed to take up his entire face "Yep"

Ron leaned forward and seized Harry's tie

"Please tell me it's not Malfoy, please!!" he begged, Harry laughed and removed himself from Ron's grip

"Okay then, I won't tell you"

Ron whimpered and hit his head on the table, but other than that no shouting

"Malfoy? Your dating Malfoy?" Hermione squeaked

Harry nodded ecstatically "Yep, you finally got it" smiling at something over Hermione's shoulder

"But Harry its Malfoy!!" Ron said loudly, still face down

"What about me Weasly?"

Hermione and Ron spun around, and there was Draco Malfoy himself, arms crossed, his usually smirk in place, only today it seemed gentler

"They finally got it right Draco!!" Harry chirped, jumping over the table to Draco's side

"They even guessed it faster than Blaise and Pansy"

"Well about time too, its so exhausting having to sneak around" Draco drawled, throwing his arms around Harry's neck, ignoring the blatant stares they were getting

"Honestly Dray, you're the one that didn't want to tell them in the first place" Harry chided, flicking him on the nose. Draco scowled, but his cheeks were tinged with pink

"I thought I told you not to call me that" he whispered as they walked toward the door

"Oh would you rather I call you…." Harry whispered something in Draco's ear. Draco's blush deepened and he stuttered an answer

Harry's eyes had a predatory gleam in them as he leaned in and continued to whisper, Draco's face steadily got redder before Harry suddenly pulled him out of the hall

Only four people in the entire hall weren't gaping at the door, Blaise and Pansy were laughing and taking pictures of the reactions while over at the Gryffindor table…

"Did that really just happen?" Hermione said weakly

Ron moaned a miserable affirmative, before hitting his head on the table again

**Okay, so this is just something that came to me while watching Friends, the ending could be better so REVIEW and help me with it **


End file.
